


Foreman and his brother as children

by sqbr



Category: House
Genre: Character of Color, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, Kid Fic, Silly, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://sqbr.dreamwidth.org/256254.html?thread=3533054#cmt3533054">this prompt to draw Foreman as an overweight child playing with his younger brother</a>. I can't help but imagine that he would have been a <em>really annoying</em> older brother :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Very much drawn from <a href="http://www.pakmed.net/college/forum/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/stethoscope1.jpg">this reference image</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Foreman and his brother as children

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt to draw Foreman as an overweight child playing with his younger brother](http://sqbr.dreamwidth.org/256254.html?thread=3533054#cmt3533054). I can't help but imagine that he would have been a _really annoying_ older brother :)
> 
>  
> 
> Very much drawn from [this reference image](http://www.pakmed.net/college/forum/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/stethoscope1.jpg).

Foreman (as a child, in an oversized labcoat with a stethoscope): Yes, it's terminal lupus. We're going to have to amputate your head.  
Brother: It's not lupus!


End file.
